


I shouldn't, but I do.

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Card Games, F/M, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: Adrian Pucey could have anyone he wanted, just not his best friend's twin sister - Y/n Malfoy - but maybe it doesn't matter if she feels the same way? Sparks fly, and not out of wands.“I'm not going by the way,” I declared smirking,Adrian’s eyebrow rose in silence,“I never agreed to do anything,” his jaw tightened,* 1st person perspective - Hope you like it :)
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Reader
Kudos: 15





	I shouldn't, but I do.

Draco walked ahead of me as we boarded the train, settling in an empty compartment, I sat opposite him, curling my knees up into my chest, as I rested my head on the wall behind me next to the window. Our exit from Malfoy Mansion had been quick, as always, and now we found ourselves sat on the Hogwarts Express waiting in silence, “did you speak to dad?” Draco asked turning to me, as he stored his luggage over his head, “what do you think?” I muttered fiddling with the hoodie I had found at the bottom of my closet and was wrapped up in.

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Blaise commented walking into the carriage and sitting on my side of the compartment, “how did you possibly guess that?” I questioned sarcastically, he rolled his eyes, well used to my sarcasm by now. He shook his head, turning to my brother with a sigh, I ignored the pair of them as two more people entered the carriage, “y/n!” Leia squealed, pushing Blaise out of the way as she hugged me tightly, I moved my feet down from the seat, which she promptly sat in, “you have no idea how glad I am to see you!” Adrian rolled his eyes sitting down to Draco, “I don’t know them,” he stated gesturing to where the two of us were reading various predictions for our futures.

We both ignored him turning back to our book as the train pulled out of the station, I glanced up for a moment to study my brother and Adrian, there was no denying that they were both good looking, but I had learnt that it was easier to be a true Slytherin and conceal my feelings, I ran a hand through my white blonde hair, before turning back to Leia who had her nose buried in the book. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Blaise’s eyebrow raise before he moved to sit next to Adrian and mutter quietly, “so I told him,” Leia stated snapping me out of my concentration, the rest of the journey passed in relative conversation, with Adrian throwing the odd look over to us. Our arrival at Hogwarts as it usually was, quick and in my humble opinion – way overstated after a holiday.

Having managed to get rid of my brother, his friends, and somewhere along the line Leia, I walked alone through one of the old disused corridors of Hogwarts back to the common room, “you like him,” a voice stated from behind me. I stopped to turn and face Blaise, “I've seen the looks you give him when he isn’t watching,” he continued walking up to me, “I don’t know who you are talking about,” I replied playing dumb, “don’t play stupid with me Malfoy, I've grown up with you. You like Pucey,” 

I rolled my eyes, “Leia is my friend,” he rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest, “no, Adrian,” ignoring him, I sped up to reach the common room, but he caught my arm, “Draco isn’t oblivious, he’ll notice at some point, Leia certainly will, and Adrian isn’t dumb. When are you going to tell them?” I scoffed quietly, “I don’t like him,” Blaise rolled his eyes dragging me into an empty classroom, “of course you don’t, but answer me this, why do your eyes light up when you see him?”

I made no attempt to answer, wriggling my wand into my hand, and gaining a grip on it, “you can’t answer me, can you?” Blaise smirked, “I don’t honestly care what you think Blaise,” I muttered pushing past him and out of the classroom, walking quickly towards the common room, I all but ignored the painting and walked into the common room, taking a seat at the edge of the room. 

Dumping my bag on the floor, I pulled off my cloak, and curled up into the chair, “you do like him,” Blaise commented sitting opposite me, without batting an eyelid, I took out my wand and cast a silencing spell on him. “that should keep you quiet for a little while,” I muttered without looking up, as Draco slid into a seat next to me, “what did you do?” he asked automatically glancing from Blaise to me, “I don’t know what you are talking about,” I replied innocently turning a page of the textbook and scribbling down some notes on a piece of parchment.

I didn’t need to look up to know Blaise was glowering at me, “I’ll jog your memory, why did you cast a silencing spell on Blaise?” I shrugged ignoring the pair of them, “I'm trying to work and he got in the way,” out of the corner of my eye, I watched Draco undo the spell, while Blaise was still glaring at me, I knew there was a smirk hidden in there. “are you coming to watch us train tomorrow?” he asked cheekily, and I considered putting a worse spell on him, maybe a transfiguration, “am I hell,” I muttered, “you’ll lose the bet if you don’t,” Draco reminded me smirking, the money signs practically radiating off him. 

“I’ll consider it,” I stated grudgingly returning to my book, “consider what?” Adrian asked sitting down, I didn’t bother looking up at Blaise knowing he would be smirking, “my darling sister, doesn’t want to come and watch us train tomorrow,” Draco explained, ruffling my hair, I glared at him from the side, shutting my textbook, and promptly hitting his arm with it.

“watch what you say Malfoy,” his smirk widened, “but you are the one who’ll lose,” he replied still smirking, “Merlin, I give up studying with you idiots around,” I muttered, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, picking up my various textbooks I got to my feet, and walked up to my dorm room. The room itself was shared with three others, Leia being one, Pansy and then some other girl who I hardly ever saw, sighing I dumped my bag down on the floor, and began to tidy up my hair, 

so maybe I did feel something, but I had always felt a lot of things, but by this point, I was so used to switching off my emotions that I no longer bothered to act like I had any. Our dad had always made Draco the priority, being twins didn’t seem to matter as far as he was concerned, Draco would do what everyone needed, I would look pretty and stand by our mother in silence. 

I reopened the various books, and began studying again, the library may have been a better idea, but home had become the Slytherin quarter of the castle a long time ago, and it was the only place I tended to want to be. 

****

I must have fallen asleep at some point, as when I sat up, still surrounded by textbooks it was past nine, and curfew would already have been called. Shrugging off my school sweater, I pulled on the sweater that I had found at the bottom of my closet, and got up to walk into the common room, it was still bustling with third years and above, but I paid little attention to any of them, and instead settled in the corner staring ahead. 

For years being a Malfoy had demanded respect from the name alone, but I had grown somewhat tired of it, I loved Draco and my mother with all my heart, but to continue loving a father who showed little attention grew harder, and I soon found myself shutting off much of my emotion. When I looked up again the common room was nearly empty, I didn’t bother to check who was still in the room as I let my hair fall around my face, “well hey there,” my attention was drawn to the boy in front of me. Adrian.

“hey Adrian,” I muttered quietly, the common room was empty except for the two of us, “I hear your family have an ongoing bet,” he commented drawing up an armchair next to me and sitting in it. “mhmm,” I mumbled fiddling with a loose cotton on my sweater, “what’s up with you? you don’t seem like yourself,” my eyebrow rose in silence, “just tired,” his own eyebrow rose slowly, “that’s what Leia said, but I don’t believe her,” 

I didn’t comment and stared ahead of me instead, “that is more than tiredness, come watch us train tomorrow, Leia could use some company,” I remained quiet for a moment, watching as he got to his feet and left the room. Sighing, I got to my feet and slipped into my dorm room, collapsing on the bed into yet another sleep.

The morning came all too quickly, and I found myself in a pair of sweatpants and a lose hoodie, on the floor, tying my hair up, “so what’s this bet in your family?” Leia asked quietly as I sat in front of the mirror combing out my hair and then tying it up with a Slytherin scrunchie. “it’s just between my brother and dad, if I attend less than three quidditch matches my brother wins, if I attend less than seven my father wins. My mum said if she were a betting woman, she’d bet that I would go to all of them just to prove them both wrong, she’s right of course,” Leia laughed, as the pair of us walked into the common room. 

“where’s your brother?” Adrian asked walking up to us, “Draco, probably down at the quidditch pitch already, but I don’t know why you are asking me, it’s not like we have trackers on each other.” but Adrian had already disappeared, “I guess we ought to go down,” Leia muttered, “before my brother has me, and yours has you,” I shrugged, stuffing my wand into my pocket, “I suppose so.”

We watched from the stands as the Slytherin quidditch team trained, Blaise and Draco soared quickly through the air, while Adrian flew quicker but with less caution, and scored multiple points, “pointless game,” I muttered under my breath, shuffling a small deck of cards that I had conjured up beforehand. “it’s good,” Leia defended, “if its so good why don’t you play?” I asked shuffling the deck over again, “it’s Adrian’s area, I like the game, but I’d be useless playing it,” I shrugged watching as the team landed and had a final talk before dispersing. 

Leia bounded down to meet them, and was hugging each of them by the time I got down to them, I hugged Draco, and Blaise, offering a nod to the remaining team members, “were you seriously playing cards while we trained?” Blaise asked taking the deck of cards out of my hands.

“she was shuffling them,” Leia stated from where she was, and I could’ve cursed her inability to hide what I had been doing, “unbelievable,” Blaise muttered handing the cards back to me, “well I have to do something, I hate quidditch,” I stated ignoring the eye rolls and sighs from the rest of the team. “can you play poker?” Adrian wondered from behind me, “I can,” I replied curtly, “we should play a round tonight,” Flint stated from behind Adrian, 

I sighed internally, just because I can play, doesn’t mean I’ve done it in a long time. “sounds good,” before I had a chance to disagree the whole team had walked off, “fantastic,” I muttered sarcastically, reshuffling the deck, “it should be fun,” Leia stated smiling, my eyebrow rose silently, “about as fun as being hit over the head,” I muttered as we returned back to the common room.

I was right about poker not being great fun, there was no thrill to playing it with the quidditch team and several other girls, the boys were wagering very little, and I sighed staring in boredom as Blaise smirked flipping over his card, taking a large amount of the pieces. Leia and Pansy had given up already and had decided that watching would be more fun than playing, Flint and several other members of the quidditch team had already lost, and I was the only girl playing against my brother and his two best friends. 

As they flipped over their cards again, I rolled my eyes, promptly pulling out two jokers, and taking a portion of the pieces, Blaise sighed a moment later, having lost his pieces, and instead sat back watching as Draco and Adrian sat ahead of me, flipping their own cards over and over again. Higgs shuffled the cards in silence, before declaring the pieces we needed to put down, I sat silently, putting down the last pieces, knocking Draco out, “thanks bro,” I muttered taking his pieces, before staring eye-level to Adrian.

There was something about him that was hard to decode, and I was beginning to bore of the game, “let’s make it more interesting,” he stated as the rest of the room lost interest, “I win, and you come to every quidditch game,” I rolled my eyes, “and if I win?” he shrugged, “I’ll do whatever you want,” a smirk covered my face, “you don’t want to wager that,” his face remained impartial as he dropped down two aces. Sighing I dropped down my final cards, “game over,” Higgs declared, 

“Adrian wins,” I got up from the spot, “I'm not going by the way,” I declared smirking, Adrian’s eyebrow rose in silence, “I never agreed to do anything,” his jaw tightened, “if I have to force you to come I will, a bet is a bet,” I rolled my eyes, “you can say whatever you want, but I won’t,” I walked away from the spot, and instead sat down next to Leia, “your brother is an asshole,” I stated, “I know,” Blaise sat down in front of me, smirking, “guess you aren’t as good as you used to be,” I shrugged, “hadn’t played in a while.”

…

Somehow I had turned up to the match, a fact I wasn’t particularly happy about, “this is a load of rubbish,” I muttered burying my face in my green scarf, the cold wind whipped around the pitch, and the Slytherin team were dominating the game against Ravenclaw, even if it was only slight. Ravenclaw had made it clear they wanted to win, but I suspected Flint wasn’t going to let them have it all their own way. “Malfoy,” Higgs called from behind me, making his way to sit down next to me, 

“enjoying the game?” the smirk on his face told me he was very much aware of how little I wanted to be there. “don’t say it,” I muttered quietly watching as my brother caught the snitch, a smug smirk shot towards the Ravenclaw captain, “Slytherin wins!” Lee Jordan declared over the speakers, I sighed leaning back on the cold bench, “stupid game,” I muttered as everyone began to leave the stands. 

Leia had already walked on ahead, saying she wanted to catch up with Pansy before dinner, so I found myself walking alone, daydreaming, “Malfoy!” Blaise caught up to me, “when are you going to tell him?” I ignored him as we walked, before eventually turning to him, “I'm not going to tell him anything, it would screw up everything.” Blaise’s eyebrow rose silently, “what would ruin everything?” Draco asked falling into line with us, I groaned quietly glaring at Blaise, 

“I swear to Merlin Zabini, if you say anything, I will crucio you,” I threatened gripping my wand tightly, “oh sweetie, this one is on you,” he replied smugly falling silent. “it’s nothing Dray,” I muttered as we weaved our way through a quieter corridor, “so it has nothing to do with your crush on Adrian then?” he asked smirking.

“I don’t have a crush on him,” I fired back defiantly, “you so do,” the pair replied in unison, I sighed rolling my eyes, “I don’t. now leave it,” we walked on slightly further before another voice interrupted us, “leave what?” Adrian Pucey asked appearing behind us, “I hate you two,” I muttered under my breath speeding up to walk ahead of them, “just something we were teasing y/n about,” Draco covered quickly, “which is?” Adrian asked as Blaise caught up with me, and held me still against his chest, 

“ask her yourself,” he stated, releasing me from his grip once Adrian was directly in front of us, just as him and Draco walked on past us towards the common room. Ignoring Adrian, I turned to yell after them, “I hate you both!” offering a small - if sarcastic smile, I turned back to Adrian. “well?” I shrugged, “well what? they tease me about a lot of things,” his eyebrow rose in silence, “nothing to do with me?” I folded my arms over my chest, “why would it have anything to do with you?”

His eyebrow rose silently, “you should know by now that nothing Blaise knows when it comes to his friends ever stays quiet,” my tongue poked the inside of my mouth, that is the last time I expect Blaise to keep something to himself. “so, are you gonna make a move or do I have to do it?” I stared at him in complete shock, he shook his head smiling, 

“I'm fine with making it,” he murmured, before gently cupping my face in his hands, and pressing his lips to mine. When he pulled back I stared at him in shock, “smile sweetheart,” he murmured, pressing our foreheads together, my face broke out into a smile, as I slid my hand into his, “took you long enough,” he laughed, intwining our fingers and leading us off in the direction of the common room.


End file.
